


Spooky scary skele-humans? ink what did you do?

by GemDarkness



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Bashing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kaminari Denki Has ADHD, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, The sanses are OP, This Is STUPID, This is a crossover fic, Undertale aus, denki is a fusion of a kindness determination and monster soul (cough sans soul cough), denki is good friends with izuku and sans, denki kaminari is aware of AUs, don't like bakugou bashing don't read, geno will probably kill bakugou, his quirk is called Bad Time, i hate bakugou katsuki, im sorry for this train wreck of a fic, izuku has a sans, lots of sanscest, no errorink, the skeletons turn into humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemDarkness/pseuds/GemDarkness
Summary: Ink was bored one day and wanted to explore a new multiverse with his friends, so ink gathered his friends (an yes that includes the bad sanses) and opened a portal and pushed his friends through it and jumped in after. there they appeared in a world filled with super powered humans, no way back to their multiverse and two kids who somehow know them and a injured god of death.oh did i forget to mention that their ship kids appear later on.NOTE: I am not a writer, i'm not good at writing stories and i'm really bad with grammar and stuff like that. i only wrote this for fun and will continue this if people want me too.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 54





	1. We are not from this world

**Author's Note:**

> The Sanses that will appear in this story. 
> 
> Classic!Sans - UnderTale  
> Nightmare/Midnight (passive nightmare)!Sans - DreamTale  
> Dream!Sans - DreamTale  
> BlueBerry/BlueBerror!Sans - UnderSwap  
> Stretch!Papyrus - UnderSwap  
> Dust!Sans - DustTale  
> Killer!Sans - KillerTale  
> Error!Sans  
> Ink!Sans  
> Fresh!Sans - UnderFresh  
> UnLust!Sans - UnderLust  
> Horror!Sans - HorrorTale
> 
> To be added

** Japan, Secured prison in Masutafu  **

A tired-looking man walked down the grey and blue corridors of the prison he was in, the male was slightly pale with unkempt black hair that pooled around his back and shoulders, he slouched and looked like he didn't want to be there. this man was known as an underground pro hero; Eraserhead aka Shota Aizawa. Shota turned left and stopped in front of a basic steel door, the pro hero slide the steel door open and stepped inside. the room was pretty basic, it was grey with a window and another door to Shota's left with someone sitting in the middle of the room, detective Naomasa Tsukauchi. 

"you do know today was my day off right?" the underground pro said as soon as he stepped inside, Tsukauchi winced at Shota's words and apologized "we need your help, we brought in two villains after they fell from the sky and attacked to officers and one of them keeps breaking out. we need you to erase his quirk" Tsukauchi explained, the detective stood up and walked to the window and opened the door for the black-haired man, Shota sighed "let us get this over with". the underground pro walked farther into the room and passed the seat Tsukauchi was sitting seconds before, once at the door Shota looked inside. inside was a short teen, maybe around 5'1 to 5'3, the teen had on all black and white clothing with a fluffy white scarf, he held a giant knife, knives floating around him and the teen's right eye glowed a bright red as he glared at the detective and pro hero. shota also noticed he had a scar under his glowing eye.

Aizawa quickly activated his quirk and looked at the teen-only for the teens' knives to still be their and float, Aizawa gasped softly and deactivated his quirk. Not wanting to show his surprise stepped into the room, the pro froze when the teens' knives turned and faced Aizawa. "I mean no harm kiddo, what's your name?" shota asked softly, he put his hands up to show the short teen that he didn't mean any harm because clearly, this kids quirk is some kind of mutation quirk. "that isn't going to work, he hasn't said a word since getting here," Tsukauchi recalled, ever since the teen was brought in and separated from his partner he hadn't spilled a single word, only threatening anyone who came to close to him with his knives. 

"....." the platinum blonde looked down like he was contemplating something. "where is he?" 

Shota raised a brow in confusion "kiddo, where is who?" 

"Where is my lord!" The teen snarled, his knives bounced as he glared at the two other males. Tsukauchi interjected before shota could say anything "you mean the other boy we brought you in with? could you tell us his name so I don't keep calling him the black-haired prince in my head" Tsukauchi chuckled, shota turned, and stared questioningly at the detective. Naomasa just shrugged "he was kinda dressed like a prince", before anyone ask or say anything else a shadow in the corner of the cell moved and started to form. Aizawa quickly got into a defensive stance and moved in front of Tsukauchi in case whoever was forming from the shadow attacked. 

Once the shadow took shape it became solid, the darkness slinked away from the figure, there stood a boy no bigger than 5'5 with short wavy black hair, a bright piercing cyan eye, the right eye was covered by an eye patch, he was dressed formally he looked like a prince. " **everyone, let's calm down. I am Nightmare** ," the now-named boy stated, nightmare, turned to the white-haired teen. " **crossy put the knives down. we are guests** " nightmare smiled, but something was off about it like it wasn't a true smile. the platinum blonde seemingly named crossy, did as he was asked, and made his knives disappear. Aizawa relaxed a bit knowing the two teens weren't threats. 

"My Lord!" 

" **cross** " nightmare quickly strode over to cross, he stopped in front of the smaller. the king of negativity took cross's face into his hands and observed him, to Tsukauchi and shota it looks like nightmare was checking for injuries but in reality, he was checking out cross's new look. " **My loyal soldier, worried more about me than himself, hm?** " 

cross smiled and leaned into nightmare's hands "always, you are unhurt, my lord?" 

nightmare smile became more genuine and soft as he stared at cross. " **I am unharmed. and what have I said about referring to me as my lord? after all, you are my queen** " 

shota looked at Tsukauchi for answers but the detective could only shrug, clearly, these two are much more than friends but now the question is do they stop their reunion or let it continue, after all, they weren't harming anyone, well aren't harming anyone yet anyways. 

"uh I hate to cut this short but we have some questions and we would like answers" Tsukauchi stepped out from behind Aizawa. 

" **ah yes, of course but let me properly introduce my self. I am Nightmare, the guardian of nightmares and king of negativity.** " nightmare let go of cross's face and took a step away from cross. the king slipped his hand into crosses. " **and this is Cross, my loyal servant, and husband.** " 

" **We are not from this universe"**


	2. U.A's new guests + some drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set two weeks after the first chap with cross and nighty. This fic is gonna be weird with time and certain events taking place. I want everyone to know that this fic doesn't really have a set plot I'm just making it up as I go. so I'm sorry if some of you get confused. Also, all the sanses have been gathered and been told what was going on. also, MY ships will appear in this fic! plz no hate as most of my ships r big comfort ships! 
> 
> Fake human names for the skeleboys! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sanses that will appear in this story.
> 
> Classic!Sans - UnderTale  
> Nightmare/Midnight (passive nightmare)!Sans - DreamTale  
> Dream!Sans - DreamTale  
> BlueBerry/BlueBerror!Sans - UnderSwap  
> Stretch!Papyrus - UnderSwap  
> Dust!Sans - DustTale  
> Killer!Sans - KillerTale  
> Error!Sans  
> Ink!Sans  
> Fresh!Sans - UnderFresh  
> UnLust!Sans - UnderLust  
> Horror!Sans - HorrorTale  
> Cross!Sans - XTale  
> Fell!Sans - UnderFell  
> Science!Sans - ScienceTale
> 
> To be added

** U.A. Outside 1-A classroom, morning  **

Aizawa sighed tiredly as he heard his class loudly talk from inside the classroom. He turned to the group of skeleton turned humans. "okay, I will lay down so rules-" Aizawa rolled his eyes when he heard one of the Sanses snicker from somewhere inside the crowd of gathered Skelehumans. "The _rules_ are 1. Do not hurt or kill any of my students, 2. Do not show your full power to my students or any student for that matter. 3. if a student for some reason challenges you to a fight and you accept please hold back or just....do not hurt the person to severally. do you understand?" shota eyes raked over the group and watched them nod, some of them looked like they could care less and only nodded to appease the teacher. 

shota shook his head tiredly, he was too old for this. the pro hero turned to the door and opened it, as soon as the door opened the class quieted down to stare at the homeroom teacher entering. Aizawa walked to the podium and faced his class. "alright everyone, I have...guests here. right now they're waiting in the hallway. they're a special case because they are students but won't be attending classes." shota explained, immediately the class was asking question after question. "Enough!" shota silenced the students. "One question and that's it!" Iida's hand shot up and Aizawa lazily pointed to him."Sensei! why will these students not be joining the class?!' Iida asked, his hand chopping the as he asked. 

"you see, these students are...different. they are not are teens nor do they need to be taught anything. I think two of your classmates have already met them. Anyways we made a deal with them if asked they will say they are U.A. students but in reality, that's just a cover-up until we find a way home for them." He explained, he watched the Class 1-A's reactions and thanked the gods they knew better than to ask questions again. "alright I'm going to get them and they will come in pairs" shota strode back out the class with one last glance before stepping through the doorway and back into the hall, he closed the door behind him and looked at the waiting Sanses. 

"you will go in as pairs one by one, introduce yourself, your 'quirk', a quick explanation, and then leave for the next pair. I'm also guessing you will be introducing yourselves with your significant other?" shota asked and yeah's and yeses rang out from the group. "alright, remember to make up a name for your quirk and don't make your quirk the same as the others, I know some of you have the same or very similar powers to each other. now, who is the first pair?" The black hair male asked. a male with white hair that faded to blue stepped forward with another male who had black hair with red strikes in it, the white and blue-haired boy had a coat on, a blue parka to be exact, with black shorts on with white lines on the sides of the shorts and pink slippers and the other with the red and black hair, wore red and black armor with heeled black combat boots(and a mini crown). classic and raspberry they liked to be called. 

"we will if that's okay?" Classic inquired, Aizawa only nodded and opened the class 1-A's door once again, the teacher walked inside with the to skelehuman's trailing behind him. "alright introduce yourselves, your quirks, and a quick explanation. once done leave to send in the next pair. Now I'm going to sit in a corner and sleep" Once that was all said, Aizawa did just as he said he was going to do. he grabbed his yellow slipping bag, slipped into it, and went to sleep. 

classic chuckled and mumbled a soft mood under his breath. the tired skelehuman turned to the class and intertwined his fingers with raspberry. "Heya, I'm sans. Comic Sans but most call me classic. My quirk is called Shortcut, I can teleport myself and others anywhere as long as I know the coordinates or the area." 

raspberry smiled and thank the heavens his husband didn't make a pun. "I am Marron, Blake Marron. my close friends call me Raspberry and my quirk is Red Bones. I can create redbones that are unbreakable" Raspberry explained with a dark smile, he tightened his hold of classic's hand. "also no one try flirting with classic, he's my husband and I can and will hurt you if you try to get with my property" with that raspberry and classic left the room. leaving 1-A slightly disturbed with being threatened. seconds later a second pair walked in. 

The two walked hand in hand and faced the class, the one on the left had short black wavy hair with a piercing cyan eye his right eye was covered by an eye patch and the boy wore purple clothes which made him look like a prince, maybe he was. the male on the right had white hair, his right eye was a blood-red with a scar underneath it, and his left was pure white and he wore [INSERT CROSS CLOTHES HERE]. " **I am Nightmare Joku, my quirk is called negativity and it lets me get stronger the more someone feels negative emotions"**

**"** Hello, I'm cross! Cross Joku! my quirk is knife, I can create knives out of thin air and control them to my will. I'm also married to nightmare!" cross smiled and leaned on nightmare, who wrapped his arm around cross's waist. cross noticed a green-haired boy was furiously taking notes behind an angry look pomeranian but didn't say anything, he kinda felt familiar, oh well doesn't matter. after their introduction cross followed nightmare out the room. 

(I'm getting a lil lazy here sorry) 

** ErrorBerry:  **

"Hello everyone!! I'm Blue swap and my quirk is Hammer! I can summon a war hammer to smash my enemies! this is my husband error!" 

" **HeLlo GlItCh-I mEaN PeOple. i'M eRrOr Cq. I cAn MaKe StrInGs ThAt I cAn ConTrOl. i'M sOrRy aBoUt tHe NiGhTmArE YoU'rE AbOuT tO MeEt NeXt"**

** InkFresh:  **

"Wassup my broski's! my tots cool name is Fresh CQ! My super rad quirk is called Furby! I make exploding furbies which is the most rad! and this my hubby inky!" 

"Hello, my name is Ink comyet! my quirk is called creation and I can create things by using ink! I'm so excited that-" ink cuts himself off as he throws up ink ".....what was I saying again?" 

** HorrorLust:  **

"Hello free food, my name is Hector Frights but call me horror! I'm quirkless but I do use an axe to fight!" 

"horror you're scaring them, anyway I'm Violet Love but my close friends call me lust or lusty. I'm not comfortable saying my quirk so I'm not" 

** KillerDust:  **

"hello, free EXP! I'm Ash Dustin or dust. I think we will have a really _good_ time together! my quirk is called dodge. I'm very good at dodging. also, I'm in a poly relationship with this dumbass next to me and another who isn't here right now(its color from OtherTale if anyone was wondering)" 

"Sup, I'm Kevin Hate, but my friends call me killer. I think all of us will have a killer time together hehe"

**SciFell:**

"Sup losers! The names Red larrson, my quirk is blastor. I ain't saying shit about my power. Also word of advice, Stay. Away. From. My. Nerd!" 

"Hello, my name is Simon Gaster-Larrson. But my friends call me sci, i am quirkless but i can make gadgets to help in battle. Also sorry about my husband...he's overprotective..."

** AfterDeath:  **

"Looks like death just came through the door, haha! I'm Thanatos Reaps-CQ but call me reaper. my quirk is called Grim, I can kill anything by touching them" 

"good job reaper, you scared them." geno sighed and slapped his husband's arm "I'm Geno CQ, my quirk is determination. I die when I say I die and that's all you need to know about my magi- I mean quirk" 

** U.A, classroom 1-A, 8: 10 AM  **

Geno smiled at the class as they stared at the couple uncomfortably, geno finally took in who was in the class but stopped on a spiky-haired blonde, Bakugou Katsuki. " **_Y O U!"_ ** Geno snarled, his left eye flaring red and blue in anger, flashes of running through rows of trees and bushes carrying a burned and injured reaper in his arms because a blonde-haired explosion creating teen attacked them after they fell from the sky screaming ' _'Villian!''_ because ink pushed them into a portal without checking if it was safe. " **_Y O U H U R T M Y H U S B A N D"_ ** geno felt the familiar flare of his magic and took a couple of steps closer to where Bakugou was sitting, the blonde realizing he was in danger stood up and started spitting out curses and taunts at geno, reaper not wanting to have to reap anyone grabbed geno and held I'm. " _baby it's okay, i'm okay."_ reaper whispered into Geno's ear.

"It's NOT OKAY! HE HURT YOU AND I'm GOING TO GIVE HIM A **_B A D T I M E"_ **geno hissed in fury and kick and thrashed in reapers hold but before a fight could truly break out the bell rang, signaling 1st period is over and 2nd period is starting.

geno clenched his fist "you're lucky kiddo, you were just saved by the bell" blood dripped from his mouth as he spoke. "so very lucky. be warned; come near or my husband reaper, I won't hold back from kicking your ass" with those words geno forced himself out of Reaper arms and stormed out the classroom. the injured god of death apologized quickly and ran after his husband.

it was quiet for a few seconds until a voice spoke out, a saying all their thoughts "holy shit dude" that someone was denki kaminari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading and I'll try to update as much as I can. i'm sorry for any mistakes and or badly discided scenes. i wrote this at 3 in the morning


	3. !! NOT A CHAPTER !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do not have to read this if you do not want too.

Hello, gem here and I wanted to say a few things before I continue this fanfiction. 

A few days ago two of my IRL (Ex) friends found this fic, of course, this wouldn’t have been a problem as I like my friends reading the things I write but unfortunately these two….weren't so nice about it. They criticized my writing, the characters I used and just anything they could complain about, at first I didn’t mind because I knew this fic wasn’t for everybody and some would hate it and I’ve come to terms with that. I’m only writing this for fun after all but then they started going after my ships and some of the tags I used. First, let me say, I use ships to keep me in fandoms, it's how I usually stay interested in certain things. Shipping is a way I cope with my life and I often use it to make myself feel better about my life and the world around me. 

Now, I'm not complaining that two people disliked my fic, that’s completely understandable. I’m just going to explain a few things. 

Backstory: 

These two friends, I'm going to call them Trish and clay, I met them in my high school and we became great friends or so I thought. Anyway, a few days ago I got a discord message from Trish in our group chat with clay and two other friends. She sent a link and to my surprise, it was my fic and asked if this is me because the creator was named GemDarkness and I'm the only person she knew who uses GemDarkness as a username. I told her yes and started asking questions, things like: “did you enjoy the fic” and “is there anyone you want to see” but Trish started rapid firing texts about how shitty the writing was and how bad the pacing is and stuff like that. I told myself she isn’t wrong because I'm not a writer nor will I pretend to be, then everything went downhill when Clay asked about the whole bakugou bashing. That's when I realized shiz was gonna hit the fan. 

I spent an hour trying to explain why I used this tag, why I used this ship but no matter what I said it just made Trish and clay angrier, that’s when BegalBites (or BB as we call him) got online and read over the conversation. BB was pretty chill and just wanted his phone to stop blowing up with texts so he tried placating the situation but that didn't work and made it worse. I’m not gonna lie, this fight almost made me lose motivation to continue the fic but I told myself this is the one fanfic I wouldn’t give up on and try to get passed at least ten chapters. I was so confused about why they were so angry, why they were so hellbent on shitting on my ships, or why I hate bakugou. It got to the point no one could send a message into the chat, BB, my savior, banned them from the group and we blocked them. I haven’t spoken to them since the argument. 

End of backstory

Now the point of saying all of this? I should have put better warnings up other than “don’t like bakugou bashing? Then don’t read” or something to explain my ships because i know they weren’t as….conventional i suppose. 

1) why i hate bakugou. He’s a bully and no matter the growth he gets I can't unsee the things he’s done. He told someone to kill themselves and that brought a lot of unwanted memories for me, i’m not saying bakugou isn’t getting growth and development but to me that doesn’t matter, bakugou in my mind will always be seen as the bully and a character i could never get behind, a character i hate. 

2) My ships. I’m not a multi shipper so I have a hard time shipping a character with a different character. So if I start shipping something, I can’t multiship. Like I don't ship bakugou with kirishima but in most of my AU’s they're together, why is this? Simple, it's convenient. That’s all, kiribaku is a convenient ship for me, like tododeku. I ship deku with no one but I do ship todokami. (in the endnotes I’ll but my UT ships down and ones I dislike) 

3) The tags. When making this fic, i only had one thought: “do whatever the hell comes to thought” and I had no set plot, so the tags were random and just all over the place but now i want to make a cohesive story (or at least a plot). At first, it was just hehehe ink pushed his friends into the world of BNHA but then i started asking myself questions like, “ _ why the specific world, why does izuku feel familiar to cross. Why does Denki have two different soul traits and a monster soul.” _ These questions made me want to try harder on this fic if that makes any sense. 

4) Why my writing is the way it is. I am bad at writing descriptions so what i did instead let the reader imagine what they think a human sans, nightmare, or fell would look like. But from now on I’ll try to improve my writing. 

  
  


And that’s it. Sorry for this and i hope you all have a nice night/morning/afternoon!, GemDarkness out! Also Clay, Trish you know who you are, all I got to say to you is F U C K Y A L L 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My OTP/OT3's:
> 
> ErrorBerry- error sans x swap sans  
> AfterDeath- geno sans x reaper sans   
> SciFell- science sans x fell sans   
> CrossMare- cross sans x nightmare sans   
> DancingDreams- dance sans x dream sans  
> FreshInk- fresh sans x ink sans   
> Horrorlust - lust sans x horror sans   
> ChessBoard- Chess Sans x Gamer Sans   
> GuidedFlower- guide sans x Gardenfell sans   
> KillerDust- killer sans x dust sans   
> Raspssic- classic sans x swapfell sans   
> AquaStars- Aquatale sans x outertale sans   
> Paps/reader- Underswap papyrus x Reader   
> DestructiveDeath (past/OG error aka geno before he became error)- reaper sans x error sans  
> Drink - Ink sans x Dream sans  
> CillerDust - Dust sans x killer sans x color sans   
> EchoBird - EchoTale/G sans x BirdTale sans   
> fresh x ink x dream x dance :) 
> 
> My NOTP's:
> 
> ErrorInk - Ink x error   
> Cream - dream x cross  
> DustBerry - Blue x dust   
> Nightkiller - nightmare x killer   
> DreamKiller - dream x killer   
> crink - ink x cross   
> errormare - error x nightmare   
> and just anything else thats not on my otp list tbh

**Author's Note:**

> god why would anyone read this?


End file.
